Tracer Bullet, Detective JubJub Episode 2
by KPro
Summary: The second and last in a series of stories I started when I was nine. Hope you enjoy. (I WAS nine so don't expect super-writer or something.)


Tracer Bullet and  
The Experimental Paint Brush  
Tracer sat at his desk reading the letter he had received a minute ago. It spoke of an experimental Paint Brush that had just gone missing. It was called the power paint brush. If it was used properly it could benefit the planet. If it fell in the wrong hands it could destroy all living things. This was a true Mystery. Who had the Paint Brush? Why? Tracer reviewed the facts. It seemed that the lab had been locked up and the paint brush was under supervision. Gelert's where everywhere around the building. And The Paint brush was in a vault. So it seemed that there was an inside man. He looked up the profiles of the security guards. There was Kyle the Kyrii. Simon the Scorchio. Jerry the JubJub. Jared the Jetsam. And Terry the Techo. They were the main security around the vault. But could it have been a Gelert security guard. Or even the Professor!?!? Tracer looked over the profiles of the suspects. He tried to Piece together motives. But nothing came to him. He decided to go to sleep and think about it in the morning.  
  
As Tracer was asleep in his bed he did not notice the shadowy figure searching his office. Tracer was helpless to any possible attack. As the shadowy figure left it left a letter on Tracer's desk. It then crept away without a sound. It was a beautiful morning when Tracer woke up. The sun was shining and the Pteri's were singing. Tracer gathered up his files and went back to work trying to piece together any possible clues. As he was working he noticed the letter. He then put it down. Grabbed his trusty Rainbow gun and left for the location the letter stated.  
  
Tracer walked into the Fireball Alley. It was located in the downtown area. Head quarters the Mynci Mafia. As he walked down an alley he became a little suspicious. Why would the Mafia send him a letter. The answer hit him like a chia bubble gun. The letter was a fake. Sure enough as he returned to his office he found it was totally trashed. His file cabinet was emptied. The contents of his desk were everywhere. Even his closet was messier than usual. Someone had destroyed his office. Tracer decided to go investigate Paintbrush Industries. He hopped in his car and started to drive. As he arrived he saw a shadowy figure. It was creeping up behind Professor Hubert. "Look out!" Yelled Tracer. The shadowy figure then created a smokescreen, jumped the professor, and stole another paintbrush. He then ran before the smoke cleared. As Tracer ran he caught a glimpse of the culprit. It was a Techo. "Professor are you all right?" Asked Tracer. He got no answer. He was out cold.  
  
As Professor Hubert woke up in the hospital Tracer Hubert asked what had been stolen. "It was another experimental paintbrush. It was a Mega Mutant Paintbrush. It give the user horrific power. Due to the humongous claws the user grows. It also gives the user climbing abilities because they grow sticky tiny little hairs. I was bringing the paintbrush in for more research when that thing attacked me. It was huge. And Powerful" "Then I suppose that is the culprit who the Power Paintbrush. Quickly. We must get to the Rainbow pool. I suppose that is the next destination of our little friend." Tracer replied. Tracer walked down the hospital steps. As he was walking he looked out the window. There was the shadowy figure. Walking towards the Rainbow pool.  
  
Tracer raced down the steps. Two at a time. He raced out the door running as fast as he could toward the Rainbow pool just hoping it wasn't to late. He saw the Techo. It was to late. It was huge and hideous. It had the power of two paintbrushes. It had a pointed tail with spikes growing from it. Giant claws also. It's arms were huge. In a booming voice it yelled "Tracer Bullet! You no longer have the power to stop me!!! Your puny Rainbow Gun can not help you now. Step aside so I may begin my path of destruction. I am Cylus. The Master of the Techo's. You are a mere JubJub. A weakling. Like an ant!" With a mighty arm he knocked Tracer aside. He stomped to a nearby boulder and picked it up with a single arm. He charged at Tracer preparing to crush him. At the last second Tracer jumped aside. The boulder became stuck in the ground. Tracer knew he could not beat this monster alone. He needed back up. Oh how he wished his older brother was here. He had always been the tough guy in the family. Him and his Power arm. And his sister always knew what to do in any situation. He remembered when his brother stopped bullies from beating him up. And how he and his sister once tricked Cony the Kyrii into believing there was a ghost in his attic. But now Tracer was on his own. No one could help him. Then he saw lying in the distance was a Supersize. He sprinted toward it. He used it on himself. He was now as big as the Techo. They began a big fight. But Tracer knew he couldn't last to long. The supersize would not last forever. He charged his opponent. Knowing that he needed to attack soon. Tracer then had a brilliant idea. And then he put it into action. As the supersize wore out Tracer ran to the food shop. He ran right into frozen foods. Naturally the Techo followed. Tracer then shot scoops of ice cream at the Techo. Soon his opponent was slowing down. As Techo's are lizards the cold makes them sleepy and slow. And that was happening. It fell asleep.  
  
Tracer ran to Paintbrush Industries and grabbed a baby paintbrush. He then ran back to the Monster Techo. And painted it baby. The Techo was no longer powerful. It was put into the neopian prison under heavy security.  
  
"That was excellent work Tracer." Said Professor Hubert. "I want you to have this new paintbush as a reward. It is a R.T.I.P. A Reusable Temporarilay Invisable Paintbrush. You might just need it someday." "Thanks Professor. It was a pleasure. I probably going to need it.  
  
As Tracer sat at his desk he was reading a letter he had received. It was from his sister.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
